<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by VintageVulpes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421238">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVulpes/pseuds/VintageVulpes'>VintageVulpes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Toes, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, More Fluff, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, cold fingers, no sad, poor circulation, shared showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVulpes/pseuds/VintageVulpes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you so warm?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I’m really not… you’re just… unusually cold.” </p>
<p>“Excuse <i>me</i>, Mister Perfect,” she scoffed, “I didn’t realize we were judging people for being cold in the middle of a blizzard.” </p>
<p>“Uhm, it’s Major.” </p>
<p>“<i>Major</i> Perfect?!” She guffawed and he poked her in the belly, which she used as an opportunity to capture his hand with her cold fingers and he froze. </p>
<p>They both opened their eyes at the same time and studied one another. Slowly, his other hand came to cover hers and she blinked slowly; little half-flutters of her eyelids. He licked his lips and she mirrored him unintentionally. When his gaze slipped down to watch her do so, her stomach flipped and she held her breath for a moment, waiting until the palpitations in her heart faded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_else/gifts">b_else</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RCSS for b-else-writes with the prompt "Jyn's poor circulation". I couldn't land on just one idea so here is a 4 + 1 of Jyn having cold hands and feet and one time she didn't!</p>
<p>I hope you like it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jyn hurried under the blanket and Cassian jerked his feet away from hers instantly. “Force, Jyn! You’re freezing!”</p>
<p>“Oh, pfft, that’s nothing…” she said and shoved her fingers under his shirt at the small of his back. </p>
<p>“Ah! Karking kriff, Jyn!” He arched his back away from her touch and turned to lay on his back. “Are you made of ice?!”</p>
<p>She pouted her lip. “Cassian, stop,” she whined. “It’s not like I’m proud of it… it hurts half the time to be this cold.” </p>
<p>Cassian sobered and sighed as he looked at her in the dying light of their tiny cabin in the woods. There was only one bed but sleeping apart wasn’t very feasible this time. It was a blizzard outside and they had barely made it to the safehouse before they would have been entirely lost and, eventually, buried alive in the snowstorm that howled outside the windows. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t help that you wear those fingerless gloves.” </p>
<p>“I need the freedom… how else am I supposed to have dexterity if I can’t feel what I’m handling.” </p>
<p>He exhaled sharply through his nose and just shook his head. </p>
<p>They sniffled at the same time and, hesitantly, Cassian started to scootch closer, prepared to snuggle her but she shook her head and pushed on his chest. “No, Cassian…” she said and his eyes widened with panic. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, I--”</p>
<p>“The light,” she hurried to explain and playfully kicked him with her freezing toes to inch him towards the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>The ‘cabin’ itself was only big enough for Jyn to lay herself down twice, head to foot, in each direction. Even that was pushing it. It was tiny and with a bed barely big enough for them to have space between them, he nearly fell off the moment she nudged him. The lantern, on top of the tiniest desk she had ever seen with a stool that was low enough to tuck under the table, was just three steps away from the bed. </p>
<p>“Jyn, why didn’t you do it when you were over there?” he asked and tumbled out of bed, nearly yanking the blanket off with him with the way it tangled between his legs. She clutched at the blankets to keep covered, now hogging them all to herself with the way she tucked her feet under. </p>
<p>“Because it’s cold!?” </p>
<p>He grumbled and hurried over to the lantern to flick it off, the winds howling outside, making the roof and walls of their little cell groan in harmony. Jyn watched then, when he came over, she held up that edge of the blanket, feeling the rush of cold air, and beckoned him faster. </p>
<p>“Come on, come on!” </p>
<p>Cassian nearly dove into bed beside her, bumping her and she giggled, earning her a laugh from him too. She shivered and snuggled against him instantly and, this time, he didn’t pull back. </p>
<p>“How are you so warm?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I’m really not… you’re just… unusually cold.” </p>
<p>“Excuse <i>me</i>, Mister Perfect,” she scoffed, “I didn’t realize we were judging people for being cold in the middle of a blizzard.” </p>
<p>“Uhm, it’s Major.” </p>
<p>“<i>Major</i> Perfect?!” She guffawed and he poked her in the belly, which she used as an opportunity to capture his hand with her cold fingers and he froze. </p>
<p>They both opened their eyes at the same time and studied one another. Slowly, his other hand came to cover hers and she blinked slowly; little half-flutters of her eyelids. He licked his lips and she mirrored him unintentionally. When his gaze slipped down to watch her do so, her stomach flipped and she held her breath for a moment, waiting until the palpitations in her heart faded. </p>
<p>Then, seemingly without warning, Cassian’s lips found hers and there was a rustle of the stiff pillow cases under their heads as they shifted to reach one another without straining their necks. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so cold anymore; warmth rolled through her like a wave on a sunny, warm day at the beach. Swelling and peaceful, like becoming weightless and free as it lifts and lulls without threatening. Perfect and happy. </p>
<p>Everything that had gone unsaid -- a mutual, unspoken agreement -- changed in that moment, even with no words exchanged. They were people of action anyway, of course this would be how it happened. It could only be this way and she was happy for that. The line was crossed and Jyn never wanted to go back. </p>
<p>The kiss ended with contented sighs exhaled between them through their noses and Jyn smiled and chased him for one more, chaste kiss. </p>
<p>Her mind was blank, unable to fathom the very idea of words but that was okay, it seemed, because Cassian only smiled at her, soft and sleepy. She smiled back and they pulled closer to one another until she was wrapped up in his arms, their legs entangled, and her arms between their chests. Her fingers and toes warm as her heart.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
</div>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bodhi whispered.<p>She touched his arm, squeezing his bicep gently. “I promise.” </p>
<p>Although he seemed hesitant, Bodhi nodded and glanced at the door to his left and her right. “Okay, I’ll see you at breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Count on it.” </p>
<p>He blinked slowly and dipped his chin before she released his arm to open the door and he backed away. They exchanged one last ‘goodnight’ and then she was in the silence and privacy of Cassian’s room. </p>
<p>She very carefully stood to the side of the door and started to take off her boots; untying the laces with deft fingers then setting the foot down in order to use her toes to slip the boot off her heel. Once she had stepped out of her boots she started to take her fingerless gloves off and tossed them on top of her shoes. Then came her vest, which she flung onto the couch to the left of the room, and tiptoed over to the bed where there was a familiar lump on the double-sized mattress. </p>
<p>Delicately, like the stealthy operative she was, she lifted the edge of the blanket and slid under to get in bed beside Cassian.</p>
<p>“You’re late…” he murmured and rolled over almost immediately. </p>
<p>Jyn rolled her eyes and smiled. Of course it didn’t matter how quiet or careful she was, Cassian would wake to the sound of a pin dropping. He likely startled as soon as the door opened but, even in the near absolute darkness of his quarters, he still knew it was her. Hadn’t bothered to greet her until she had finally settled and thought she pulled it off. It was such a Cassian move, she smiled and whispered back, “Good to see you too…”</p>
<p>He grumbled something unintelligible and her smile broadened. Then he draped his arm over her waist and pulled her close while he scooted until they were chest to back. He pressed his warm feet against her freezing ones and covered her hands so they were trapped between her belly and his broad palms. </p>
<p>By now he knew exactly how poor her circulation was and he shared his warmth willingly. Even on Hoth, their coldest home yet. Where warmth was rare and hard to find.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
</div>“Where is he?”<p>“Ma’am--”</p>
<p>“Don’t you ma’am me! Where the kark is he?!” Jyn thundered, about to grab the 21-B droid by their throat and shake them. </p>
<p>“Jyn,” Baze called from around the corner of the med bay intake area. </p>
<p>Her head snapped on her neck to look left where he was poking his head out and beckoning her with a waving warm. </p>
<p>“Ma’am you need to sign i--” </p>
<p>She marched passed them, breaking into a jog to get to Baze as fast as possible. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Now-” he grunted as he stepped into her path, forcing her to nearly bodyslam him. “He’s okay, little sister. Just… be easy. He’s still a bit disoriented.” </p>
<p>Jyn felt her stomach clench and nodded before shoving passed Baze then brushing by Chirrut, who was standing near the foot of Cassian’s bed. There, lying supine but reclined against the slightly raised half of the bed, was Cassian. Pallid and sweaty. </p>
<p>His hair clung to the skin of his forehead, his eyes closed and sunken into dark circles. He looked too small in the big bed surrounded by all white, frail and helpless for the first time in all the two years she had known him. Even after Scarif he didn’t look so feeble. He always held strength in his lean body, authority in his voice, and confidence in his gaze. There were many a time she witnessed him calculate fifty ways to kill someone from a restrained position and another hundred on how to escape all in a matter of seconds. Sometimes she wondered if Kay and Cassian were related somehow; he was so intelligent and so scary, sometimes it was easy to forget he was human. </p>
<p>Her strong, independent partner could bleed just like her. </p>
<p>Apparently the force determined it was time to remind her of his fragility and she despised it. </p>
<p>She walked up as though in a daze, barely feeling the floor beneath her feet. “Cassian…” she murmured in greeting and his eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks. “That’s it… look at me, please…” </p>
<p>“Jyn?” he managed through barely parted lips. </p>
<p>“Yeah, hey,” she ducked down lower so he didn’t have to raise his eyelids all the way. “Welcome home, Cass.”</p>
<p>His eyes drooped as he smiled and exhaled sharply through his nose. His fingers twitched, reaching for her. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” She asked quietly and gave him one hand while she reached up with the other to rest the backs of her fingers against his heated forehead. </p>
<p>He instantly relaxed and leaned into her touch. “I’m so hot, Jyn… it’s too hot.” He complained and her heart clenched but before she could respond, he lifted her other hand to press against his neck and sighed in relief. </p>
<p>Jyn almost laughed. “Cold fingers do it for you now, huh?”</p>
<p>He nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his face into her palm when she moved her hand from his forehead. </p>
<p>“Oh, Cass…” she murmured and left her hands there to bring him some semblance of comfort. “What happened?” She asked, looking over her shoulder at the doctor that walked in. </p>
<p>“Captain Andor had a hell of a day,” she replied amidst a sigh. “Luckily he’s a fast thinker.” </p>
<p>“What <i>happened</i>?” she ground out. </p>
<p>Cassian opened his eyes and gave the doctor a subtle nod of consent and the doctor locked her gaze on Jyn’s with a look of empathy. </p>
<p>“Captain Andor was poisoned during his latest op. He used a blocker and tried to fly his way home in his shuttle. He crashed through the trees before landing and it took us a few extra hours to get to him and get him back here. Once we deduced the poison, we gave him the antidote. He’s here to recover from his injury,” she motioned to the stabilizer on Cassian’s left, lower leg, and Jyn’s eyes widened -- how had she missed that? “And for monitoring until the antidote has taken full effect. The fever is a natural response to the combination of blocker and antidote to treat the poison. It means he's healing.” </p>
<p>Finally, Jyn blinked and turned her attention back to Cassian, who was already gazing at her with bleary eyes and a dopey smile. </p>
<p>“He’s also on a lot of analgesics,” the doctor added, also seeing the goofy look on his face, before tapping something on her screen. She checked the fluid bag next to Cassian’s bed and took her leave a minute later. </p>
<p>“The good stuff,” Baze chimed from the foot of the bed. </p>
<p>Jyn repressed a snicker and shifted her hand to caress his temple with the backs of her fingers. “Clearly.” </p>
<p>“I missed you.” Cassian said and she heard Chirrut and Baze bicker about going or staying, the latter pushing to give them privacy while Chirrut, ever the busy body, wanted to listen in. </p>
<p>“I missed you too,” she replied and spread her hand across his forehead to give him some relief from the heat of his fever. </p>
<p>He sighed contentedly and his eyes rolled back as his eyelids finally slipped shut again. “Feels so good…” </p>
<p>Jyn kissed the corner of his mouth and settled in her spot, prepared to keep him company as well as keep him cool all night. She only hoped her poor circulation didn’t suddenly fail her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
</div>.<p>The grime and sand from her latest mission sluiced off her skin along with the hot water of the shower, swirling around her feet and disappearing down the drain. It felt so good she could cry. The operation itself wasn’t that bad but it was days of running and fighting in a desert and she hated sand. It got everywhere and it made everything uncomfortable; in her socks, in her pant waistband, in her breastbinder. Honestly, if she hated anything as much as she hated the empire it was sand. </p>
<p>She opened her eyes, her chin dipped to her chest, and watched as water dripped off her nose, tickling her lips, and gray mix with tan until it disappeared down the drain. Steam billowed all around and she felt her eyelids droop, growing tired even as she stood there under the running water. Already thinking ahead to when she could get clean, loose clothes on her washed body, then get between fresh sheets, and rest her head on a soft, familiar pillow. Now looking forward to that more than the shower itself, Jyn finally straightened her back and lifted her head to finish her shower. Starting with washing her hair with stiff fingers. She lathered and rinsed twice, just to make sure all the sand was out as well as the grease, then started on cleaning her body when a familiar -- oh so soothing and wonderful -- voice asked, “is there room for two?”</p>
<p>“Depends on the second,” she replied with a playful tone and poked her head out to ‘see who it was’. “Oh, it’s you… what’s the password?”</p>
<p>“Uhm… ‘I’ll help you clean up’?”</p>
<p>Her arms instantly felt even heavier than they did before just at the notion of having to keep lifting and working. “I was looking for either ‘please’ or ‘I love you’ but I will accept your password as well,” she replied and he smiled and started stripping. It made her warm all over that he hadn’t preemptively assumed anything. Jyn pulled the curtain back and then took a step further in to give him space as he joined her only for his expression to suddenly tighten and his mouth dropped open in shock. </p>
<p>“Ah, Jyn--!” he trailed off into a string of curses and her eyes widened. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s so hot! What in the actual kark, Jyn?” He moved to turn the heat down and she slapped his hand away. </p>
<p>“It’s perfect!” </p>
<p>“It’s--- what?! This is scalding.” He inched back to avoid being hit by the stream of water, even doing a ridiculous dance to avoid his toes getting too wet. </p>
<p>She blew air between barely parted lips and scoffed; “I like it.” </p>
<p>Cassian continued to look at her, completely bewildered. </p>
<p>“Fine, don’t help me…” </p>
<p>After a dramatic sigh, Cassian reluctantly stuck his hand under and started to acclimate. “Is this 'cause of how you’re always cold?”</p>
<p>“N--” she glared at him. “No.” </p>
<p>He held up his hands in defense and eventually got fully under to get completely wet with her and then he asked what she hadn’t done yet. Jyn grinned and held up the soap, brandishing it. </p>
<p>“Just in time then.” </p>
<p>“I dunno, I wouldn’t have minded a scalp massage.” </p>
<p>“Still can.” He had her turn around and pull her hair over one shoulder and started with a neck, shoulder, and back massage. He massaged the body wash in with circular motions made with his thumbs, then his palms, and then down to her arms where he squeezed down her sore, heavy biceps with his whole hand. </p>
<p>Jyn couldn’t stop smiling. </p>
<p>When he finished with her back, he moved her closer and hooked his chin over one shoulder, their cheeks pressed together, and moved his hands to her belly and up her chest to continue washing her squeaky clean. He turned her around to face him and massaged her arms, down into her hands and fingers. Once the soap washed away, Jyn was practically asleep on her feet, and he kissed her fingertips -- lingering and sweet. </p>
<p>“Jyn…?” </p>
<p>His voice was so soft, so deep… sweet and perfect. A little amused. His forehead pressed to hers. </p>
<p>“Hm?” she hummed, a little squeak, her eyes still closed.  </p>
<p>“I’m almost done. Can you stay awake until then?”</p>
<p>She pouted her lower lip but nodded then she smiled and lifted tired, stiff arms and stroked the sides of his head, down to his cheeks and kissed him tenderly. “I missed you,” she said.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” he echoed, the water from the shower dripping between their noses that were nearly pressed together. </p>
<p>They finished their shower, Cassian taking a second to clean his own self up, and then Jyn turned the knob to nearly cold and Cassian jumped again, scrambling to get out of the shower. “Jyn, what in the hell?!” he shouted from the corner of the stall.</p>
<p>Jyn stood underneath like it was nothing, the only indication she was effected by the sudden blast of cold was that her back arched a little bit. She scrubbed her fingers through her hair again, soaking her scalp in cold water, then tilted her head back to get it on her face. “What?”</p>
<p>“Are you… okay?”</p>
<p>She sighed and nodded before turning off the water finally and stepped out with him into the steamy ‘fresher. “It’s good to turn the cold water on for, like, twenty seconds after a shower… before you get out.” When he looked at her like she was absolutely insane, she continued; “first, it’s good for your scalp so it doesn’t get dried out and itchy from all the hot water. Secondly, it’s good to not get out of the shower and immediately get cold… so you’re already acclimated. It’s good for your pores… and, lastly, there are literally studies that say--” </p>
<p>“Hard pass, Jyn…” he said and handed her a towel while grabbing one for himself too but he was already shivering. </p>
<p>Jyn smirked to herself before biting her lips between her teeth and nodded solemnly. “Okay, Cass,” she murmured and they dried off, hurried into their clothes and dived under the covers, resuming a familiar position. </p>
<p>The two of them wrapped their arms around one another, their legs tangled and feet sandwiched. </p>
<p>With his nose buried in her hair, his lips against her forehead, he murmured; “you take weird showers.” </p>
<p>She snickered and pressed her nose against the hollow of his throat. “Maybe you’re just taking them wrong. We’ll take a poll tomorrow at breakfast…” she said. </p>
<p>“Challenge accepted.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
</div><i>J, </i><p>
  <i>Sorry we missed eachother again. By the time this op is over though, we should be on base at the same time. I checked. Hopefully it stays that way. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>These are to keep those fingers of yours warm while I’m away… when you’re not melting in the shower. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>C.</i>
</p>
<p>Jyn smiled and set the flimsi down to pull out the small, wrapped package underneath the note. She carefully opened it and immediately smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. </p>
<p>Inside was a pair of brown, leather gloves and a thick pair of gray, wool socks. The gloves were the perfect middle of her fingerless gloves and Cassian’s ridiculously big, winter gloves. Thick and complete to keep her fingers warm but also thin enough she could still flex and grip things without fumbling. Gingerly, she pulled them on, biting down on her lower lip a bit as she did - entirely touched by the gesture; smitten with Cassian. Jyn flexed her fingers within the gloves, impressed and satisfied. </p>
<p>Later, while in the CIC, overviewing some data, Leia stopped by her station and smiled. “Look at you with your fingers covered all the way.” </p>
<p>Jyn smiled and held up one hand to look at her gloved hand, still holding her datapad in her other. “Cassian got them for me,” she said, a little proudly. </p>
<p>The princess only smiled wider and nodded. “They look warm.” </p>
<p>“They are.” </p>
<p>She wiggled them about after Leia left and she was happy to find that her digits didn’t ache -- burn -- with the cold and lack of circulation they normally did. Instead, for once, her fingers felt pretty good. Jyn looked over her shoulder at her door, as though Cassian would be there already. Wishing she could thank him properly but she would have to wait just a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>